New prusure on a forbiden love
by halli-halliwell
Summary: a problem arises for Leo and the sisters as Phoebe strugles with her studys for her final exams the aperance of a new demon with his eyes set on piper can only make things worse
1. Chapter 1

Declaimer: I don't own Charmed.

**Chapter 1**

She darted around the kitchen, fussing around the dishwasher for no particular reason.

She ran a dish cloth through her hands nervously.

"Okay." Prue was watching her little sister from across the kitchen. "What exactly are you on Piper Halliwell?"

"The revision guides are conspiring against me." Phoebe walked into the kitchen. "They're trying to kill me. All of 'em. Need coffee now. Don't argue just poor down throat Prue."

"Did another all nighter then Phoebs?" Piper said brightly as she placed a mug of steaming coffee in front of Phoebe.

"Who are you and what have you done with my little sister?" Prue demanded. "You're never this bright first thing in the morning. Especially on Mondays. You haven't seen Leo for almost 3 weeks. By all rights you should be depressed. I know the real Piper Halliwell would. Not that I don't like this new improved version of you. If it is really you. But this just isn't you and I'm scarred of you when you like this. You're not meant to be bubbly. It's not who you are."

"Hello!" Phoebe said loudly pointing to herself. "Tired, depressed, sleep deprived student baby sister here. Needs sympathy from older sisters as well as caffeine you know. It's all in your care manual. So sympathy and muffins in this direction now. If you wouldn't mind thank you very much."

"Phoebs don't be so melodramatic. It's only a few exams." Prue said. "There's no need to stress out over them."

"Yhea. That's right Prue. Only some exams. Exams that decide my entire future. Tell you what. Forget me sitting the papers. Just brand me now. FALIUER. Right across my forehead in giant bright big letters. Put it right there," She pointed to her forehead. "In black and white. Go on. Do it now. Right now."

"Oh Phoebe." Piper said. "You may fail at every thing you do. But you're no failure sweetie. And I have no idea where that just came from."

"Honey." Prue said to Piper "We're trying to make her feel better about herself here. Not worse. I'm sure your gona pass with flyin' colors Phoebs."

"You're lying." Phoebe said bluntly.

"Sure." Piper said "Prue might just of told youa little white lie. But we save the world on a weekly basis. How cool is that? You can always work at the club for me. Prue could use someone to lug her stuff around too. I'm sure we'll always be able to find you some thing, no matter how unproductive it is to do. Even if you are gona be the world's biggest disappointment."

"Yhea!" Prue agreed before she knew what she was saying.

"You 2 are just the most supportive sisters ever." Phoebe said. "I need some one who dose care."

"Oh we care." Prue said half heartedly.

"We're just not going to lie to you." Piper said.

"We don't want to hype you up for something that's going to go wrong." Prue said. "We don't want to make your disappointment any worse than it has to be. 415 have said I can have a paid assistant soon. So I'll give the job to you. Then we're all happy."

"Plus if you do pass it will be even more reason to have a celebration." Piper said.

"What other reason do we have?" Phoebe asked.

"You'll see." Piper said a knowing smile pulling at her lips. "You'll all see. Soon."

"Com'on Piper." Prue said. "Spill it. You can't just leave us hanging like that."

"Please Piper." Phoebe said. "Distract me with something."

"I can't." Piper bit her lip.

"Yes you can." Prue said. "We're your sisters you've gotta share."

"Spill it sister." Phoebe instructed.

"Well...."

"Spit it out girl!" Prue's impatience got the better off.

"Alright all ready. You can't tell any one" Piper said.

"Not a word will pass my lips." Prue said. "I swear."

"Not a soul." Phoebe promised.

"I should really tell Leo this first. But seeing as his not here. I suppose I can tell you girls. But it's only right he should know first. It is about _us_, not us. We haven't even talked about this yet. I don't know how his going to feel. If his even gona want this. If this is going to be aloud."

"Babbling." Prue interrupted. "You must be nerves. You only babble when you nerves."

"Damn right I'm nervous. I said I hadn't been able to talk to Leo about this." Piper said.

"Talk about what?" Phoebe asked.

"Having kids." Piper blurted.

"You what?" Prue asked.

"Your not, are you?" Phoebe asked at exactly the same second.

Piper didn't say a word.

"Don't you freeze up on us." Phoebe said. "That is not aloud. You have got to keep talking."

"What is it?" Prue asked.

"I'm pregnant!" Piper admitted. "Or at least I think I am. I had to tell some one."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any thing to do with it.

_Sorry, sorry, sorry!_

_This is a very short chapter._

_Need some inspiration to strike._

_I'm working on it._

_Any ideas?_

"Okay," Prue said after a few moments, obviously in shook. "How sure are you? Have you done a test or any thing?"

Piper bit her looking down at the floor.

"Piper." Phoebe prompted.

"I have," Piper confided. "But you're going to find this really stupid. I've been too scared to look at it."

"That's not stupid." Phoebe said. "Why are you scared?"

"Because me and Leo haven't even talked about having children yet. I don't know if he wants this baby, if there is actually a baby. I know I wouldn't be able to cope with out him. Especially bring a child into a world like this, this house, where demons dropping into visit is a daily assurance. I know it's stupid to be scared, because I don't even know if I'm pregnant or not. But if I am or if I'm not, I'm still going to have to confront these fears."

"Well," Prue said. "Let's just take it slowly. One little baby step at a time. I know

That was a bad pun before any one tells me. Let's just find out if you are with child or not and if you are we'll go from there and if you aren't we'll go from there too. Okay?"

Piper nodded some what reluctantly.

"Where's the test?" Phoebe asked.

"I'll go get it." Piper said. "And if one of you gets the sudden urge husband and spill every thing to him, please don't engorge it."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any thing to do with it.

"Do you think she is?" Phoebe asked Prue.

"Is what?"

"Pregnant. I'd love to be an aunt."

"I'd love too to Phoebs. But if she is, I hope they'll be cool with it."

"Who?"

"Who do you think?"

"Piper and Leo?"

"No! The elders. They've only just been aloud to get married. A baby on the way might just tip the balance out of their favor. I mean forget Leo's opinions on kids. The elders have the power to rip them apart and if Piper is pregnant it would destroy her and she wouldn't want the kid if she didn't have Leo."

"Oh. Your right. Do you think they'd do that to them?"

"When we're talking about the elders, I wouldn't put any thing past them."

"But their married, having babies is the next natural step. Surely they can't hold that against them."

"I bet you any thing they will."

"May be we should call Leo." Phoebe suggested. "His wife needs him."

"Leo!" they both yelled together.

_I know this is horribly short, but I have to work, sue me._

_Have time off this week end, should be able to get a lot more done._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any thing to do with it.

Piper pulled the clothes out of the top draw of her chest of draws in her closet, where she'd put the pregnancy test when she hadn't been able to face looking at it, in a mad frenzy. Tossing them carelessly over her shoulder into her bedroom.

She stared at the empty draw in total disbelief when she didn't find the test.

She was positive she'd put it in that draw.

She ran in to her room and began to rummage through the mess of tangled clothes, just in case it had got tangled up in them.

"Come on, come on," She muttered frantically. "Where are you? Where are you?"

After a few minutes of useless searching she gave up and pushed her self up to her feet.

She sat down on the bed and attempted to sort out the thoughts in her head.

It couldn't be possible that she was pregnant.

Well, yes it could be.

She and Leo were married adults and were having sex.

So of course it was possible for her to be pregnant.

She was considerably late for her period, she had almost entity skipped it.

But that didn't mean she was pregnant.

There were other reasons a woman could skip a period, right.

Like stress and god knows she was under enough of that, what with demons, warlocks, missing Leo, the club, and thinking she might be pregnant.

But then there were the other pregnancy like symptoms she was experiencing. The sickness and headaches she'd been having for a while and she knew she wasn't ill with stomach flu or any thing that would cause those symptoms.

Maybe it was some thing else.

Some other side effect of stress, or maybe she was working to hard at the club, just over doing it a bit.

Her body might be trying to tell her to slow down.

Then again there was her irrational weepy ness.

She'd heard that was a symptom of pregnancy, with all the hormones and stuff that happen when you're pregnant.

Or she could be missing Leo more than she thought.

This was her husband, the man she loved, and it was the first time they'd been apart for so long since they'd got married. Of course she was going to get weepy if he wasn't with her.

But then again Piper wasn't usually one to cry over little things like that, because she knew Leo would always come back to her because he loved her.

She never doubted that, she trusted Leo with her life.

But maybe she was pregnant and the elders knew and didn't like the fact that she was and so they weren't letting Leo come home.

She gulped in a mouthful of air and began to sob, wishing her husband was there with her, a husband and wife were meant to go through something like this together.

She had so many unanswered questions and only the lost pregnancy test could answer them for her.

She didn't have the courage to take another test, not with out knowing Leo's feelings towards children and having him there with her.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any thing to do with it.

"Hello!" Leo greeted his sisters-in law looking highly flustered. "Can I help you with some thing?"

"Yes," Prue said trying to sound as normal as possible. "You might want to go have a talk with your wife."

"Now." Phoebe urged.

"What's wrong with Piper?" He asked getting there was some thing seriously wrong. "Is she okay? Where is she?"

"Upstairs." Prue said. "And she is perfectly fine. I think she'd just like to talk to you."

"Kinda about now." Phoebe's highly irritated tone undoing any good work Prue's calmer more collective tone had done.

"What's going on?" Leo asked.

"It's not our place to say." Prue jumped in before Phoebe could speak. "Piper should tell you. Go see her. It will really help. I promise."

"Help with what?" Leo knew his sisters-in-law were covering some thing up.

"Well Piper thinks she might be pregnant," Phoebe blurted. "She doesn't know for sure but is scared out of her mind. She doesn't know if you want kids and what the elders will do to the two of you if she is pregnant. She thinks they'll take you away because they only just let you two get married. Would a baby really change things that much?"

"Phoebe!" Prue yelled.

"What?" Phoebe demanded. "Piper said it was okay if we wanted to call Leo and blurt every thing."

"When did she tell you?" Leo sat down in a chair stunned.

"Right about the time Phoebe was telling us she was being neglected by her big sisters." Prue said. "She really wants to see you Leo."

"Do you want kids?" Phoebe asked.

"Of course I do. I'd love to have a baby with Piper. But your sister's right. I don't think the elders would like it if she is pregnant." Leo said.

"But you do want to be a daddy?" Phoebe said.

Leo nodded.

"Well focus on that for now." Prue instructed. "And if the elders don't like it then screw them. The Charmed Ones will wage full on war."

"So?" Phoebe spotted Piper in the door way. "Am I going to be an aunty?"

"I don't know." Piper said weakly, it was obvious she had been crying. "I can't find the test."

Leo got up and wrapped his arms around his wife.

She pushed her face into his shit for a moment clinging on to him.

"Phoebe told me sweetie." He whispered into her hair.

"And?" She prompted.

"You're going to make such a great mom." He said.

"And if I'm not pregnant?"

"Then we might have to start trying for a baby."

She smiled up at him.

He kissed.

Prue cleared her throat.

"Well I'll pick up another test and bring it here in my lunch break and Phoebs you still want a lift to that revision seminar?" She asked.

"Yhea." Phoebe replied. "The revision guides can't kill me when I'm in a room full of people the little demons wouldn't dare in front of the professors.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any thing to do with it.

"So the witch is pregnant." The yellow skinned demon told his boss.

"Which of the charmed witches is with child?" His master asked.

"The middles sister my lease." The demon replied bowing lower. "The one who goes by the name of Piper. She is with child by her white lighter."

"A white lighter witch child will be all powerful and will sway the balance much in the favor of good." His master said cradling the pregnancy test his minion had stolen that morning in his clawed hands, pleased with the two blue lines he saw. They indicated the witch's suspicions were right and that she was indeed pregnant. "We can not allow this child to grow up with good magic to guide it."

"What do you wish me to do master?"

"Go. Find a dark lighter. Send him after the witch's white lighter. Tell him about the child it is in evil's interest we illuminate the father."

"Dark lighters are only interested in one thing," A demon in human form shimmered in. "killing white lighters. They will only kill the child and its mother. Evil will gain no power."

"Who dares disturbed me in my lese." The master demanded.

"Cole Turner. A demon close to the Charmed Ones. You know me as Balthazar. The witch you speak of is Piper Halliwell, a time freezing witch. If she is indeed with child the elders will not be happy. She has formed a union with her white lighter that many of them did not agree to. They have only recently been aloud to marry. I prevented their first attempt to marry long before the elders knew of their relationship."

"Very good. But you are not needed here." The master yelled. "Guards!"

"Now, please let's not be hasty." Cole said. "Have the white lighter taken and the witch will be easily swayed to our side, the power of three is sure to follow suit."

The guards appeared and Cole was dragged away.

"The death of the white lighter will only make her attraction to good magic stronger." Cole yelled.

"Inform the source we have Balthazar." The master told one of the guards that had stayed behind. "There is a large bounty on his head."

"Yes my lese." The guard shimmered out.

"Master do you whish for me to go after a dark lighter?"

"No. Fetch the witch with child we will turn her and destroy good magic for ever."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any thing to do with it

Leo sat curled up with his wife on the sofa, waiting for Prue to come home from 415 with the pregnancy test for Piper to take.

"Are you still scared?" He asked.

"Petrified." She whispered into his neck. "I don't even want to think about what the elders might do to us if I am pregnant and now, if I'm not. If this is just a scare, a false alarm that they'll take you away from me because they feel it could be too much of a risk to let us stay together."

"And it wouldn't be a risk for them to have pissed off Charmed Ones?"

"Not like they haven't done it before."

"Just remind me to tell Prue how to spell her self up there. They might actually think twice then. Because I'm sure Prue could come up with some fittingly horrible way for the lot of them to die."

"Oh Prue wouldn't kill them. She'd take all their power and tutor them. But she'd never actually kill them. She might send them to purgatory for a few enteritis though."

Leo laughed and kissed his wife.

"Should I have a list of reasons not to piss off your sisters?"

"They're your sisters-in-law." She retorted. "You knew exactly what you were getting your self into before you married me."

"No. I was too blinded by your beauty to think about your sisters or your father when I married you. So I can't possibly be held responsible for them."

"What if it's supernatural? I'm just their sister. You're their white lighter."

"Then I have no chose in the matter unlike with you."

"What chose do you have with me?"

"This."

He leaned down enveloping her in his arms and kissed her warmly.

"Ewe!" Prue walked in to the room and quickly turned away. "Hi. Hello. Sister here about to gouge out her eyes."

"Prue." Leo said.

"Hey don't you look at me like that. I'm the one doing you a favor here. So before you get on with….. ewe ……… shall we see if we have a baby to worry about?" Prue produced a new pregnancy test. "So I can decide if I need to lock my self in the attic and plan for every possible demon attack under the sun and quit my job in the interests of protecting my niece?"

"Sweetie," Piper said. "If I'm pregnant you are not going to quit your job. Phoebe can do all demon hunting work because she lives it so much and we're still going to need your lovely pay packet."

"No. Prue will work on a way to kill the elders." Phoebe said entering the mannor down hearted. "And I have made a decision."

"Oh no." Prue said. "What that?"

"A, I am getting the tattoo and B, I'm not even going to bother sitting the exams because I don't want to waste my time." Phoebe said. "We as witches are going to go over to the dark side so we can use our powers to make money and tame this horrific world and get all the tiny little people to do our bidding and I include demons, warlocks and other evil scum in that statement hence Prue our darling big sister kill the elders, our best friends in the whole wide world."

"Have you been drinking?" Piper asked moving to her sister. "As in alcohol? Like from my club."

Phoebe collapsed on the sofa next to Leo giggling uncontrollably.

"Okay you," Pure pointed to Leo. "Keep an eye on her." She pointed to Phoebe. "Try to get something coherent out of her. And we missy." Prue took Piper's hand. "Are going to go do this test and find out for sure."

"Me," A demon shimmered in behind Prue and grabbed Piper and shimmed her away with a slight movement of his hand. "I've just kid napped your sister."

"Piper!" Phoebe screamed.

"Glad to see you're feeling better." The demon knocked Prue to the floor with a cruel smile. "The toxin I gave you worked a treat. My master will be pleased. its cousin should work well on your sister and her baby."

"Where have you taken Piper?" Leo demanded.

"Your wife will not be harmed white lighter or her child. You on the other hand will be at the mercy of your bosses and rumor has it their not in a particularly good mood today."

The demon shimmered out with out another word, leaving no trace of his presence.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any thing to do with it

The yellow skin demon knelt in font of his master.

"It is done my lord." He said. "You were right. She showed no resistance and her sisters were no match for the power you gave me."

"You have done well my minion and your reward will be great. You have pleased me."

"I live to serve you and you alone my ledge."

"Does the witch know she is with child?"

"No. Do you wish for me to tell her?"

"I would prefer for you to take the test to her sisters as proof."

"But my ledge-"

"Do not question me."

"They will kill me. I took their sister."

"Say you want to talk about exchanging their sister for their powers in a peaceful way. Good has a tendency to let's say, get in to bed with us. We will defeat them. It is inevitable. They are too blind to see it. But have no fear. I will give you all the power you need to protect your self from them. But hear this I want them alive, all the sisters unharmed or it will be your head I eat for breakfast. Do you under stand me?"

"Yes master."

"Good. I want the witch to be put under heavy guard, for the time being and no one is talk to her. You must inform the source that I have her captive but say nothing of my plan. I will take his throne and you will be at my side. Then you will see her sisters. Tell them what ever you need to get them to agree to a meeting,"

"Where we will turn them evil?" The yellow skin demon asked.

"Yes, away from the safety of the mannor where they will be venerable and at which time their white lighter and the elders will be preoccupied with other matters so he will not be able to save them."

"So we will be able to use their power to take out the source and you can claim your rightful place my lord."

"Very good. You catch on fast. Now go do my bidding."


	9. Chapter 9

Leo sat down on the sofa heavily.

"So she is pregnant." Phoebe said. "I am going to be an aunty."

"And now a demon has her." Leo said. "I can not believe I let a demon get my wife. My pregnant wife."

"We'll get her back Leo." Prue said. "We always do. We always will. No matter what. Personally I don't think they're going to hurt her. They want her for the baby. So we have like the next six months to work out how to rescue her with out being killed and me, I'm going to the book of shadows."

"I'll see if I can go blow up the kitchen." Phoebe said. "There will be a multi purpose vanquishing potion. I will create one if it kills me."

"We can't leave her with demons for six months." Leo said. "She's having my baby. We can't leave them with the demons. We have to get her back now. It's not safe. I've got to protect them."

"No." Prue said. "Me and Phoebe are going to work out a safe rescue plan and work out which demon kid napped them and work out a source vanquishing potion and call Cole and find where she is and a whole lot of other stuff."

"Cole?" Leo asked. "You want me to let a demon save my wife."

"His saved our butts before." Phoebe said.

"Leo." Prue put her hand on the top of his arm. "We are going to get Piper back. We are going to get Piper and the baby back safely. I promise. But we need help. From Cole and the evil beings that live in the sky. Go to the elders. Tell them she's pregnant. Tell them she's been kidnapped. Tell them the demon want the kid for evil. So your baby must be pretty powerful. Tell them we need their help. Tell them if they don't help we won't rescue her and we'll join her and then come and vanquish their sorry butts."

"I get it Prue." Leo said.

"Tell them we want our sister back." Phoebe said quietly. "Tell them you want your wife back."

"Ask them if they know who's got her." Prue said. "Just say that we want you back and if we don't get you back home safe I am going to murder them and I think I know how."

Leo stood up and both sisters pulled him in for a hug.

They realised him and he orbed out.

"BOS." Prue said decisively.

_Get ready for a show down between Leo and the elders._

_Paige might be coming in soon._

_Let me know what you want._

_Paige?_

_No Paige?_


	10. Chapter 10

Piper closed her eyes against the blinding heat rising from the floor of her prison cell.

"Leo!" She cried. "Leo, help me! Leo, I need you!"

Call as she might her husband couldn't hear her and he couldn't come rescue her because she had been taken to the under world and in the under world white lighters could not scene their charges no matter how much they loved them. Even as much as Leo loved Piper, it was still impossible for him to get to her.

The cell she was in was small and hot. She could actually see small waves of heat rising up. In the corner there was a small cot that appeared to pose as where the demon had brought her expected her to sleep.

It was too hot for Piper and her head was pounding.

She had no idea how long she had been kept here but she did know it was long enough for demons to have hurt her family and that scarred her.

She could see no other reason for demons to kidnap her unless they wanted her out of the way to hurt her family. Her husband and sisters, it would destroy her if any thing bad had happened to any of them.

She was feeling weak but Piper could only worry about Leo, Prue and Phoebe and how they all must be worrying about her, especially Leo. She might be carrying his child.

At least the demons didn't know about that part of the equation. Only a possible part one that Piper wasn't even sure existed. Her maybe baby.

More than any thing she wanted to be at home in her husband's strong protective arms, pregnant or not.

She hadn't seen a soul since she had been shimmered out of the mannor by the demon. The last thing she had seen was the horrified look on her husband's face. She hadn't even seen the demon who had taken her. He had just shimmered her here.

He had probably killed her sisters by now.

That hurt too much to think about as did the thought of her husband seeing her being taken from him.

It must have been hours that she had been here. Her headache was getting steadily worse and more painful as every second passed and it was beginning to make Piper feel like she was going to pass out.

Her stomach felt like it was doing back flips and she knew she needed to throw up.

She forced herself to walk towards the bars of her cage where she planed to call out for help even if she was being held captive by demons.

Before she reached the bars she heard foot steps approaching.

She squinted and looked out through her increasingly blurred vision to find out who was approaching. To her horror before she could properly make out any type of shapes everything went black and she passed out on the floor of the scolding hot cell.


	11. Chapter 11

Leo sat in elder land feeling horrible and dejected.

He had done exactly as his sister-in-law had asked him and told the elders Piper had been kidnapped. Unfortunately when the elders had heard that one of the charmed ones had been taken by a demon they had not let him finish so they didn't know Piper was carrying his child.

When they found out they were going to recycle him and separate them for good.

The elders were still in their meeting in the great hall and Leo could scene Prue and Phoebe's panic grow with every passing second.

"You okay?" Another white lighter asked sitting down beside him.

Leo closed his eyes and didn't answer. All he could think about was Piper and their baby and how he needed to get them both back and hold them in his arms where he could protect them both.

The white lighter sighed and shook his head when he got no reply.

"Come on Mark," A female white lighter said coming over to them. "Leave Leo be, if he wants to talk to some one he will talk."

Mark got up and walked away.

"I was only tying to be a friend." He muttered to the female white lighter as he walked past her.

"Thanks Amy." Leo said looking up.

"How you holding up hon?" Amy asked taking the seat next to him.

"I couldn't protect her; I let that demon take her. I should have been able to stop him and now I've lost her."

"Shush, don't talk like that, you haven't lost her."

"I couldn't stop one demon from taking her while I was in the same room as her. How am I meant to protect her and our child if I can't even keep her safe when she's right in front of me?"

"Your child? What are you talking about Leo? You aren't making much sense."

"She's pregnant, Amy, she's pregnant and this yellow skinned freak of a demon took her and he knew about the baby. He said the tonic he used on Phoebe would work on the baby and its mother. Piper's having my baby and demons took her. I can't protect her. I won't be able to protect our child."

"Don't talk stupid Leo, this wasn't your fault. This isn't your fault. Piper wouldn't want you to blame your self like this."

"I still didn't keep her safe. I'm not just her white lighter, I'm her husband too, and I shouldn't let any thing hurt her. I'm meant to keep her safe. It's a double responsibility for me. I should have been able to protect her from that demon. He shouldn't have been able to take them."

"You'll get Piper back," Amy said soothingly as tears of anger and fear began to form in Leo's eyes. "These are the charmed ones we're talking about; nothing's going to take a sister away from their trio. Just wait until the demons see how much they've pissed Prue off, they'll regret taking your wife and unborn child. You'll have them back soon. I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Leo told her simply. "I promised Piper's father I would always protect her. I've failed him and her."

"Hey don't you dare think that way Leo Wyatt."

"Leo," One of the elders' assistants came over to him. "The elders have talked over the situation and wish to talk to you in the great hall."

Leo got up and raced into the great hall in record time.

"Do you know who's taken her?" He demanded once in front of the elders. "How do me and her sisters get her back?"

"Leo," An elder said in a calm voice. "We need more time to talk about what we are going to do. What the best course of action will be to avoid unnecessary blood being spilled."

"My wife and child have been taken and all you can say is you need more time!" Leo exploded. "They're in danger!"

"Your child?"

"Piper's pregnant." Leo closed his eyes forgetting he hadn't been able to tell them before. "I don't care what you think; I need to get her back home and safe from where ever it is she has been taken."

Most of the elders looked pale and shocked more from Leo's outburst than its content.

One of them who didn't look so shocked took Leo aside.

"This should not have happen Leo; Piper being pregnant or kidnapped. But now is not the time to deal with the pregnancy issue. You need to tell her sisters that they need to id the demon and we will try to work out where Piper is being kept. We think it is probably in the under world or some place that is heavily protected by black magic as you can not sense her. Leo we all know you love her so take comfort in the fact that we know she is alive."

"I'm not going to let you take me away from her because she's pregnant." Leo turned to tell the rest of the elders. "We're married, that's a holly union, and she's my wife. You can't take her away from me or me away from her. What we have is beyond your power."

"Leo," Amy appeared at his side and griped his shoulder escorting him from the great hall. "They can't split you and Piper up. You know that, I know that, they know that, all us white lighters know that. But they can make life very difficult for you and Piper when she is going to want you to be with her more. You need to focus on finding her for now and getting her back home with you. Okay?"

"But what if they try to take me away again?"

"You'll cross that bridge when you come to it. Any way, you'll be the subject of heated debate first. What else is new huh?"

"Not much, I'll go talk to her sisters. Thank you Amy."

"I know you'll find her Leo. Woman's intuition. Congratulations, you're going to make a wonderful father."

"_Leo!" _Phoebe yelled.

Leo let out a slow sigh and orbbed out to tell her sisters the bad news.


End file.
